Until the Day I Die
by Chukipye
Summary: Prussia remembers his brother Holy Rome better than anyone. He also took his death the worst. Now, Prussia is 100% sure that Germany is Holy Rome, but Germany doesn't remember any of it. WW2, rated T for minor language: CHARACTER DEATH! OneShot


**OneShots are fun :D so here's another! Based off the song: Until the Day I Die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 'Until the Day I die'**

_He snuck up on his little brother, who was reading under a tree._

"_BOO!" He shouted. His brother jumped._

"_Bruder! Don't do that!" His brother grinned anyways though. He laughed._

"_Come on Holy Rome, let's go do something!" Holy Rome sighed._

"_But Prussia… I was reading!" Prussia sighed._

"_That's not as awesome as hanging out with me! Anyways, it's noon." Holy Rome groaned._

"_Come on! Prayers take what, 5 minutes?" Prussia started walking to the building._

"_Hey Prussia…" Prussia turned._

"_How do you tell a girl you like her?" Prussia grinned._

"_I'll tell you, AFTER Prayers." _

"_You promise?"_

"_I cross my heart." Prussia did the motion of crossing his heart. Holy Rome grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the church._

"_Slow down! It'll still be there in a second!" Prussia laughed, following his little brother to the church._

"Bruder, is there a reason why you are watching me read a book?" Prussia was jerked out of his thoughts by Germany.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just zoning out." Prussia turned away.

"Not this again…" Germany sighed.

"Dude. I'm fine. I'm going to the library." He walked out.

_Prussia was walking down the rows of the library, reading a book. He looked up and noticed Holy Rome, walking down the same aisle as him, also reading. Holy Rome looked up and smiled. Prussia grinned and as they passed each other, they gave each other a high five._

Prussia was walking down the rows of the library, reading a book. He looked up and noticed Germany, walking down the same aisle as him, also reading. Prussia grinned and as he passed, held up his hand for a high five. Germany looked up for a second, then kept walking. Prussia stopped, as Germany kept walking.

"_You ready? Close your eyes!" Prussia grinned as Holy Rome shut his eyes tightly. Prussia took out his present: An iron cross necklace much like his own._

"_Prussia, what is it?" Holy Rome asked._

"_If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise! Just wait!" Prussia put the necklace around Holy Rome's neck and hooked it._

"_Wow! A necklace just like yours!" Holy Rome turned to Prussia._

"_Hey! You peeked!" Prussia frowned._

"_I love it! And I love you Bruder!" Holy Rome gave Prussia a hug. Prussia chuckled and hugged back._

"_Ich Lieben dich." He whispered._

"_Why can't I help you fight! You've been training me and I'm good enough!" Holy Rome argued. _

"_You are not ready and that is final! I am not going to let you go get hurt!" Prussia yelled back._

"_I am not a child anymore! When are you going to stop treating me like one!" Holy Rome shouted._

"_I said no." Prussia said coldly, before turning and walking away._

"_Prussia…" Holy Rome stared at the retreating figure. Tears started streaming down his face._

"_Aw geez." Holy Rome didn't even notice that Prussia had come back. He gave Holy Rome a hug and held his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye._

"_I will let you fight. But only if you don't get hurt. If you are in trouble, run. Promise?" Holy Rome brightened._

"_I cross my heart." He mimicked the gesture from earlier._

"Why don't you listen to me for once!" Prussia shouted.

"Because you are speaking nonsense! I was never this 'Holy Rome' and it's about time you realize this!" Germany shouted back.

"Just because you lost your memory doesn't mean-" Prussia was interrupted by Germany, pinning him against the wall by a hand on his throat.

"Listen. I am under incredible stress right now. If you didn't realize this, World War 2 is happening and I do not need you irritating me! Right now.. I hate you." His eyes were ice blue and unforgiving. Prussia stared back.

"Remember when…" He began. Germany let go off his neck and stalked away.

_Holy Rome stumbled, nearly falling. He fell to the ground in the field._

_Prussia was running. He knew his brother was in trouble, he needed to find him NOW!_

_Holy Rome struggled to stand up. He felt the front of his shirt get grabbed and looked at his enemy. It was France, the enemy. _

"_NO!" Prussia screamed. France looked at him, then back to Holy Rome. He took his sword, and stabbed it through him. He took it out as Holy Rome screamed with pain and dropped the child. He walked away as Prussia ran out to his brother._

"_nononoNO! You promised!" Prussia cried. He turned Holy Rome over, who was barely conscious. Holy Rome drew a cross on his chest. His hand dropped, limp, and his body went slack._

"_NO!" Prussia looked up at the sky and screamed._

"We just need some brother bonding time and everything will be ok." Prussia grinned. Germany smiled back.

"This seems like a peaceful place. Flowers, animals. We should be able to keep from arguing here." The brothers joked back and forth as they walked across the field. They didn't notice the single soldier, who was running silently through the woods surrounding the meadow. He kneeled and took out his sniper, aiming at the enemy country. Prussia, who was a little behind Germany heard a noise and looked to the woods, noticing the sniper.

"WEST WATCH OUT!" he shouted, running and pushing Germany. There was a gunshot and Prussia collapsed. Germany whipped out his pistol and took a single shot, killing the enemy soldier.

"Prussia!" He ran to his brother and turned him over. The shot had gone straight through the chest, but he was still barely alive.

"No no no! Prussia! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Germany shouted, shaking his brother. Prussia looked up, his eyes glazing over.

"Remember when…" He whispered, before going limp. Suddenly, it all flashed back. Germany remembered….everything. France, Prussia, Library, cross, Prayers, Chibitalia. Everything.

"I remember…" He whispered. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I remember. So wake up Dammit!" He kept shaking his brother.

"NO!" He screamed at the sky.

**I know Prussia didn't really 'Die' but it worked -_-. This was also based off a CMV which didn't have a fanfic based off of it. Well it does now :D**

**So, it is actually proven in history that Holy Rome is Modern day Germany (YAY! But history books should have a 'Spoiler' tab.) so I'm super happy! I knew it and can officially tell my friends 'I told you so!'**

**France was in the Napoleon stage during Holy Rome.**

**REVIEW ONESHOT POR FAVOR!**


End file.
